


Alligators and Unicorns

by Ghost_Writer



Series: Normal every day life in the Phelps-Lochte household [4]
Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Writer/pseuds/Ghost_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Michael help Ryan's sister out by babysitting her kids for a few days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alligators and Unicorns

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to find how old Ryan's niece and nephew is but i didn't find much. This is set about 5 years after ''7 days of Ryan Lochte'' but can be read as a seperate work.
> 
> If there are any inconsistencies please let me know i am reall bad at writting kidfics.

It will be fun Mike'' Ryan says climbing into their kingsize bed

''But I mean us taking care of two kids?'' Michael replies taking off his thirt and getting into bed with Ryan.

''Oh come on, we take care of three dogs'' Ryan says kissing Michael's neck ''how hard can it be''

''Dude you're trying to convince me to babysit your niece and nephew by doing that'' Michael says closing his eyes as Ryan runs his hands through his hair.

''It will be awesome'' Ryan whispers as he leans in to kiss Michael

''Fine'' Michael says returning the kiss. 

''Jeah'' Ryan says licking Michael's collarbone ''trust me your gonna love it''

 

**Monday**

Two days later Ryan's sister comes to drop off the kids, and their brand new 11 week old golden retriever puppy. "Honey," as she was affectionately called, was all energy and no manners. Ryan insisted that his sister hadn't mentioned the puppy but Michael spent the first hour after their arrival giving Ryan the stink-eye. It had been raining most of the day so the kids were stuck inside much to the horror of Michael.  

The first few hours went well, Michael was suprised how Ryan handled the two kids. Telling them stories about unicorns and alligators, Michael fellt confident enough to leave the house to get some food for the kids and himself. How much damage could the kids and Ryan do? 

''I don't want to!!'' Is the first thing Michael hears when he enters his house.  

''Come on dude'' He hears Ryan almost plead

''NO!'' Zaydin yells which is followed by a loud crash. Michael is too scared to look and takes a minute to get up the courage to go see what was just broken. 

''Ryan, what's going on?'' Michael says as the three year old runs towards him and clings to his legs.

''I don't want to''  Zaydin pouts.

''hey there little dude'' Michael says picking up pieces of a very expensive light ''what don't you want to do''

''Watch a movie'' they boy replies, Michael sighs and puts the pieces on the table.

 ''How about we do some ars and crafst instead'' Michael says trying to calm Zaydin down. 

''I want to go outside'' Zaydin replies crossing his arms and pouting. 

''You can't it has been raining, the backyard is a mudpool'' Michael replies hoping that Zaydin would see that playing in mud and then coming back into their livingroom with beige carpet was not a good idea. 

''I will do arts and crafst with you uncle Mike'' Dalia says looking up from her book.

''All right, what about you Zaydin?'' Michael says finding a bag of crayons and glitters in the stuff their mother brough with them

''No''  

''Here Dalia just be carefull not to get any glitter on the floor'' Michael says handing Dalia the tubes of glitter.

''I am going to make a gold medal'' Dalia says taking the piece of computer paper Ryan had found in the back of the cupboard.

''What about you Zaydin'' Ryan asks handing him a paper

Zaydin just takes the piece of paper and some crayons and stomps into the kitchen

''Should we go after him'' Michael asks Ryan who is busy sketching, what he thinks is a unicorn.

''He will be fine, sit, draw, glitter-ize'' Ryan says patting the floor beside him.

''Glitter-ize Ryan, really'' Michael says plonking down next to Ryan

''Just draw MP''

 **

''So what did you draw Dalia'' Ryan asks showing Michael and Dalia his Unicorn, with alligator tattoo and glitter. Unlike Dalia Ryan wasn't so careful and had huge amounts of glitter on his face and hair.

''This is you Uncle Mike getting a gold medal'' Dalia says pointing to a stick figure with big ears ''And this is Ryan crying because he lost, but i gave him a second medal'' Dalia says pointing at the other stickfigure with glitter where the mouth is suppose to be

''Cool, i got my grill'' Ryan says holding up his hand for a high five.

Dalia just looks at him and turns her attention to Michael's picture. ''What did you draw uncle Mike''

''Herman'' Michael says scratching the back of his neck and looking at his picture

''What did you draw Zaydin'' Michael asks Zaydin who comes walking into the kicthen looking like Ryan after Ryan feels guilty about doing something bad.

''What did you do'' Michael asks mentally preparing himself for the third time this day.

''Honey wanted to play outside and now she won't come back in'' Zaydin says pointing to the backyard.

Both men follow Zaydin to the french doors that open on to their patio only to see a very energetic Honey running around the yard coverd in mud.

''She won't listen'' Zaydin mumbles not looking up at the two men ''will you go and get her?''

Both Ryan and Michael give each other a horrified look.

''So I will wait here and you go get her'' Ryan eventually says opening the door and motioning towards the pup.

''Why me?'' MIchael says looking at the pup who now looks more like a chocolate labrador than a golden retriever. 

''Because you love me, and I am wearing new jeans'' Ryan says kissing Michael's cheeks. Michael just rolls his eyes and steps out onto the patio. 

''Honey, come here girl'' Michael says at the dog, who just looks bemused and thinks Michael chasing her is all one big game.

 Ryan, the two kids, Herman, Stella and Carter all watch on as Michael tries to catch the puppy. Michael doesn't  think it is quite as amusing as everyone else does when he trips up for a third time landing in another mudpool. He returnes evenually, huge pup in arms, and both of them covered in mud. Ryan just laughs when the kids hose them down in the backyard.

''You are so going to pay for this Ryan'' Michael hisses as he passes Ryan to go upstaires to get changed.

 ***

''So I put the kids to sleep, what do you want to do now'' Ryan says stripping down to his underwear. Michael just chuckles when he sees tha Ryan even managed to get glitter on his underwear

''Well seeing as what happend today, i think you should blow me'' Michael says amused

''O really' Ryan replies, crossing his arms and not moving.

''Really'' MIchael says raising an eyebrow ''You know if you blow me I might forgive you enough to let you fuck me'' 

''Mhh MP i think i can do that'' Ryan says grinning and climbing onto the bed  
  
''Glad to hear it'' Michael laughs relaxing into the bed as Ryan traces his bellybutton

''Mmhh'' Michael hums closing his eyes but his relaxation doesn't last long when he hears thunder and sees af lash of lightning

''Should we check on the kids'' Michael asks pushing Ryan off him

''Dude do you want your blowjob or not? The kids will be fine'' Ryan replies pushing MIchael back against the pillows and starts tracing his hipbone.

Michael closes his eyes again but hears a soft knock on the door. Michael sits up, Ryan sighs ''You ok for me to get the door'' Ryan asks Michael. Michael just nods and Ryan gets of the bed and puts on a tshirt as he goes to open the door.

''Uncle Mike Uncle Ryan can we sleep with you'' Dalia asks hodling her stuffed Unicorn and holding Zaydin's hand

''Sure'' Ryan says motioning towards the bed giving Michael a I-am-so-sorry look. The kids climb on to the bed and sprawl out.

Ryan climbs in next to Michael and throws an arm around his waste and pulls him in close as the kids settle in.

''Night'' Michael yawns trying to cover him and Ryan with the remain 1/3 of the cover.

''Night night uncle Mike'' Dalia says as she cuddles with her Unicorn.

''Night'' Ryan says

The two kids fall asleep with in minutes as Michael and Ryan spent the rest of the night wresting over the remaining bed cover.

 

  **Tuesday**

''Ow'' Michael screams sitting up in bed

''Sorry'' Dalia replies giggling and bouncing about on the bed.

''Will you play hide and seek with me'' Dalia asks now jumping up and down on the bed

''Yes hide and seek'' her brother yells running into the room. How is it possible they have this much energy at 9 in the morning Michael wonders as he groans and falls back into the bed.

The little girl crawls up towards the end of the bed and pulls Michaels eyelids open.

''What the f....''  Michael replies but stops himself before he does some damage. He doesn't need Ryan's sister returning home to a four year old who swears like a collage student.

''Hide and seek, hide and seek hide and seek'' the little girl replies going back to jumping up and down on the bed.   
  
''Fine'' Michael replies after being jumped on twice, he is pretty sure damage has been done to some major organs and he will probably be in some sort of organ failure by the end of the week. 

''Yay'' the two kids scream running out of the bedroom.

''!00, 99, 98'' Michael starts counting as he falls back into the bed. Only to be jumped on again, but this time by Ryan.

''Morning'' Ryan says kissing Michael

''Mmm. 89, 88, morning babes'' Michael replies running his hands through his husbands hair. 

''You should be so proud of me babes'' Ryan says grinning.

''Why is that'' Michael says looking up at Ryan

''I got Zaydin and Dalia to eat their porridge without an argument'' Ryan says grinning.

''Mh how did you do that 71, 70, 69'' Michael replies

''Well they wanted to try some Mountain Dew so I said if the ate their porridge they each get a glass.

''You did what!!!'' Michael says shooting up out of bed.

''Dude it is only some mountain dew, what harm can it do?'' Ryan says looking confused and cute. Michael is too mad to even notice how cute Ryan looks

''They are going to be hyper all..'' but before Michael can finish his sentence he hears a crash followed by Zaydin screaming from downstairs causing Michael and Ryan both to dash downstaires to find Zaydin sitting on the floor next the box of dog biscuits for Honey.

''What happend dude'' Ryan says, who shows him his hand which Ryan kisses to make better.

''Honey wanted a cookie'' Zaydin says.

''You allright'' Michael says batting Stella away from the biscuits and tidying them up ''I thought you were going to hide''  
  
''I forgot'' Zaydin replies 

''That's ok, where is your sister'' Ryan asks putting Zaydin in his seat.

''Hiding, she told me not to tell you where''

''I will have to go look for her then'' Michael says looking behind the sofa ''cause we don't want her missing out on a biscuit''

''I am here Uncle Michael'' Dalia giggles jumping out from behind the curtains ''can I have biscuit now?''

''Can I have a biscuit too Uncle Michael'' Ryan asks holding out his hand and giving Michael his famous puppy eyes and pout

Michael just rolls his eyes, how did he end up having to look after three kids he thinks to himself.

 **

They morning had been spent with Dalia and Zayding running round the living room chased by Ryan prettending to be an Alligator and Michael pretending to be a unicorn. The kids loved it and Michael wished that the ground would just swallow him up. Ryan managed to get the kids to run of most of the sugar whilst Michael went to prepare there lunch.

''No uncle Ryan! Alligator don't use their hands to eat'' Dalia says as Ryan is about to take a bite of his sandwich.   
  
''How do alligators eat'' Ryan asks

'With their mouth'' Zaydin laughs ''no using your hands''

''Can we look at your medals Uncle Michael''  Dalia asks after Ryan and Michael tried to eat their lunch without the use of hands. Most of it had ended up on the floor and eaten by Holly, Carter and Stella. Herman was too slow and by the time he realised what was happening is had been eaten.

''Sure which ones'' Michael asks grinning at Ryan

''The ones you won lots of'' Zaydin replies

''The ones I won in China?'' Michael asks bemused.

''Yes'' Dalia says showing Ryan that her plate is empty

''You know'' Ryan says pouting ''I won medals too''  
  
''Michael's' are better they are prettier'' Dalia says matter of factly

''Sure, I will get them later'' Michael says pouring himself some juice.

''Mine are just as good'' Ryan mutters to himself as he starts clearing the dishes away.

''Can we play in the other room Uncle Michael'' Dalia asks getting up from her seat

''Sure just be carefull'' Michael says helping Zaydin out of his seat.

Michael is still smiling when he enters the kitchen where he finds Ryan still mumbling to himself that his are just as good.

''I know they are babes'' Michael says snaking his arm around Ryan's waist ''and you helped me win some of them aswell'' Michael says as he starts kissing Ryan's neck.

 ''And you better remember that'' Ryan says leaning in to kiss Michael

''Ewww'' Zaydin says as he comes waddling into the kitchen followed by his sister.

''We were only kissing'' Ryan retorts 

''Still ewww'' Dalia says giving Ryan the stink eye. It had become clear within an hour of arrival that Dalia was smitten with Michael as only a 6 year old could be. Michael had joked how the Lochte's just couldn't resist him, which lead to Ryan not putting out later that night just to prove a point. 

''So medals'' Michael says, saving Ryan from Dalia#s i-looks-could-kill-look ''Be very careful, they mean a lot to me'' Michael says handing one of his medals to Dalia.

''Wow it is really pretty''

''But they don't mean nearly as much to you as i do, right Mike'' Michael just rolls his eyes and Ryan starts pouting again.

''Can I put it on, Uncle Mike?''  
  
''Sure, just tell me when it gets to heavy ok?'' Dalia just nods as Michael puts the ribbon attached to the medal around her neck.

''Just play nice'' Ryan says as Dalia goes into the livingroom.

''Now where were we'' Michael says pulling Ryan in close.

''Why don't you go and kiss one of your medals since they mean so much to you'' Ryan says pulling away and stomping upstaires.

Michael just groans and starts washing the dishes and goes to check on the kids to see what they are doing only to find them recreating a medal ceremony. Each taking turns to receive the medal. Michael smiles and wonders if Ryan is still pouting or he can get him to fool around for a bit.

''Ryan can I come in'' Michael says knocking on their bedroom door

''Sure, it is still your room'' Ryan replies through the closed door.

Michael enters the room and sees Ryan looking at his computer screen wearing his glasses.

''Fuck you look hot'' Michael says running his hands through his husbands hair.

''I know'' Ryan says with a small chuckle.

''Sorry babes'' Michael says leaning into Ryan for a kiss when he hears a knock on the door.

''Come in'' Ryan says pulling away from Michael as the two kids enter the room.

''Uncle Mike'' Dalia says looking at her shoes ''if i did something but i didn't mean too would you be angry at me?''  
  
MIchael just swallows not wanting to know what Dalia means by if i did something

''Of course he won't'' Ryan says ''what happend''

''Well Zaydin said they would't and I thought they would. But i was wrong, sorry Uncle Mike''

''What wouldn't''

''Your medals don't float, they sink. I wanted to show Zaydin that they float so I threw it into the toilet, I wanted to throw it into the pool but Uncle Ryan said we weren't allowed to go near it''

Michael just blinks and Ryan starts to laugh. ''Come on Dalia, i will help you get the medal out'' Ryan says walking out of the bedroom ''it is not like he hasn't got 7 other ones now is it''

 

**Wednesday**

**  
**''What do you mean you have an interview'' Michael replies sitting on the sofa eating cereal out of the box

''Well I forgot, but Erica has lined up interviews about my new fashion-line and I really, really need to go'' Ryan replies putting on his shoes

''What about the kids?'' Michael says looking mortified.

''You'll be fine uncle Mike, they love you.'' Ryan laughs leaning into Michael for a kiss, Michael just roll his eyes.

''You owe me'' Michael shouts at Ryan as he hears the front door close. 

Michael just looks at Herman who has nestled himself on the couch wearing a feather hot pink boa. Michaels pats him on the head and Herman gives him puppy eyes. Dalia loves dressing up, even the dogs or not safe.

''Uncle Michael'' Dalia says coming into the room followed closely by Zaydin, she is wearing a tiara and another boa, a violet colour with matching bag ''Can we play dress up?''

''Sure, how do we play'' Michael asks putting down the box of cereal.

Dalia grabs Michael's hand and pulls him towards the room she is staying in for the week ''I and Zaydin get to dress you up'' she says picking up a light pink feather boa.

''I don't know about this'' Michael replies taking a step back

“Don’t worry, it’ll be fun. Daddy dresses up with me all the time.” Zaydin says pulling on Michael's hand.

''Ok'' Michael says sitting down on the floor waiting to see what faith awaits him. Zaydin sits down next to him and starts playing with one of his toy cars.

''Put this one'' Dalia instructs handing Michael a purple hat that barely covers the top of his head and make his ears look even bigger than the already are.

''You look funny'' Dalia giggles as she puts a feather boa around his neck. Michael just mentally cussing who-ever invented boa's.

''Now you need make-up'' Dalia replies

''What!'' Michael splurts out

''Make-up makes you prettier'' Dalia says pulling out her small barbie make-up kit

''Sit still'' Dalia says mimicking a tone most likely used by her mother.

''Are we almost done'' Michael whines 10 minutes later, he know realises why he is in to guys, no waiting around for them to apply their make-up. 

''Ssstt'' Zaydin says. Michael just closes his eyes and whishes for this torture to be over and how he is going to make Ryan pay.

Michael does he is told and a few minutes later Dalia anounced she is finished. He stands up to look in the mirror that hangs on the wall. He looks like a drag queem complete with pink Barbie lip gloss, gold glitter, blue eye shadow, and a fluffy pink boa.

''You look butiful'' Zaydin says standing next to Michael looking up at him.

''Now you put these on'' Dalia says handing Michael a pair, of what he presumes is her mothers high heels

''Those aren't going to fit'' he says but he stops himself when he sees Dalia expectantly looking up at him. He sits back down on the floor and squeezes his feet into the small, shoes.

''Now walk up and down like a model'' Dalia giggles showing Michael how to walk. Michael follows Dalia up and down the room, being grateful that neiter Dalia nor Zaydin are old enough to know how to upload stuff onto youtube.

“You look beautiful.” Dalia says fixing Michael's boa

Michael smiles and tries his best to not show his distaste for his new look.

“Thank you. You did a beautiful job. Now I think it is time you two get some sleep”

''But I am not sleepy'' Zaydin replies proving his point by jumping up and down on the same spot.

''Me neither Uncle Michael'' Dalia replies ''Can we watch a movie instead, Mommy brought some with us''

Michael sighs and follows the two kids into the living room, putting in the DVD the kids had chosen and slipped it in the DVD player and sat back down on the couch, Dalia cuddled into one side and Zaydin into the other side.

“Are you two okay?” Michael asks after a while of complete silence from both kids

Hearing no reply, Michael looks down and finds them asleep, snoring sweetly on his lap. Michael closes his eyes and let his head fall back on the couch.  
“Michael Phelps, babysitter extraordinaire.” He yawns as he fell into a deep sleep  
  
Ryan walks in the door to a house filled with silence, and set his keys on the kitchen table.

“Mikey? I’m home?” he calls

Hearing no response, he walks into the living room and stops when he finds Michael and the kids asleep on the couch. He walks closer and begins to laugh and at the sight of Michael's new look. He bends down and kisses Michael, causing his eyes to flutter open.

“Mmm. Cherry lip gloss.” Ryan laughs ''It has been awhile since I tasted that''

Michael laughs and replies ''Yeah well it better be''

“How did the interviews go?” Michael whisperes so he doesn’t wake the sleeping kids

“Good. But not as good as you look in make-up.” Ryan smiles and kisses Michael's forehead

“You so owe me good sex after this.” Michael smiles and runs his hands through Ryan's hair.

Ryan leans down and kisses Michael once again.“Funny, I was thinking the same thing.”

“How you owe me fabulous sex?” Michael asks 

“No, just about having sex with you.” Ryan smiles and raises an eyebrow

''Later'' Michael laughs as he points to the two kids fast a sleep on his lap.

''They are such cockbloks'' Ryan whispers into Michael's ear ''but it will give me time to think of all the wicked things i will do to you'' 

 

**Thursday**

 ''I don't want to go home'' Dalia pouts as her mother comes to collect her.

''But honey you have to you can't stay here forever'' her mother replies picking up Dalia's bags.

''Now say thank you to Uncle Mike and Uncle Ryan for letting you stay here'' 

''Thank you uncle Ryan and Uncle Mike'' Dalia says hugging Michael's legs.

'''I will see you soon'' Michael laughs as he pries Dalia off his legs

''Pinky promise'' Dalia says holding out a pink

''Pinky promise'' Michael says ignoring Ryan's eyeroll

''See you soon'' Michael says as he waves at the kids getting into the car.

''Bye'' Ryan says waving ''going to miss you'' he says taking out a tissue

''Ry seriously?''' Michael says laughing as he closes the front door

''What I am a very emotional person'' Ryan says dabbing at his eyes.

''Ugh whatever, I am going to bed, care to join me??''  
  
''Hell jeah''

''Ry, you do know I mean to sleep right?'' MIchael says as he starts climbing the stairs

''You iz getting old man, you need to come out of retirement'' Ryan laughs as he follows MIchael upstairs. 

***  
  
''So I was thinking'' Ryan says propping up onto his ellebows. 

''Hmm'' Michael replies too tired to open his eyes.

''How come you can win 8 gold medals in a week and yet are completely worn out looking after two kids'' Ryan chuckles

Michael just rolls his eyes ''well maybe because i spent most of the time chasing after Honey playing dress up and cooking whilst you just went out and did interviews and shit''

''I was only kidding, but i wanted to ask you something''

''What''  
  
''Well the past few days I have been thinking about us and about what's next''  
  
''Go on'' Michael replies yawning

''well you now how much I love you and I love how you moved down to Gainsville to be with me and everything. And i know we haven't been married that long but it just feels,you know. Like we have been married, like forver, but in a good way. I mean i wouldn't trade this for the world and stuff you know. I have loved you since I was twenty and I know that you needed a bit longer and stuff but you know, we got here in the end and I just feel that you know we should you know''  
  
''What Ry?''

''Well expand our family''  
  
''You mean have a kid'' Michael says sitting up, now wide awake

''Well i was going to suggest another dog or perhaps even a cat but hey I if you want a kid we will have a kid instead''   
  
''Ry shut up'' Michael says grinning ''I would love to have a kid with you, just do one thing for me''  
  
''Sure MP, what?''  
  
''Please please let me go to sleeeeeep'' Michael pleads dragging the words out to emphasize his need for sleep

Ryan lies down beside Michael and lets Michael rest his head on his chest.

''Do you think we will be good dads'' Ryan asks as Michael starts to drift off to sleep

''Yes and you know how I know?''  
  
''No how do you know'' Ryan asks running his hand up and down Michael's arm  
  
''Because if I have learnt one thing from knowing you for so long and that is how to handle a Lochte'' Michael laughs Ryan just smiles.

''Sweet dreams Alligator'' Michael whispers as he pulls up the covers around him.  ''Sweet dreams Unicorn'' Ryan whispers as Michael falls a sleep.


End file.
